Harry Potter Celebration
"The Magic took away Club Penguin" The party starts when many penguins are receaving letters from an School of Magic. Gary the Gadget Guy (as a Mage) told everybody that the magic is taking away club penguin. In a igloo, Harry finnaly opened the letter and discover he's a wizard! Places Town/Diagonal Halley The Town was the Diagonal Halley. The Coffee was turned into the Leaky Caldron, the Night Club was Gringotts, the Gift Shop was the Miss Malkin's Robes. There was also a passage to "Dark Halley". Coffee Shop/Leaky Caldron The Coffee was dark and "Medieval Styled", there were two tables and the stairs led to Book Room/Flowrish and Borrows. The Coffee Bag to Bean Counters was isoled beside of the main table. Book Room/Flowrish and Borrows The book room was "Medieval Styled" with many books and a strange carpet. There were some drawings in the wall. Night Club/Gringotts The Night Club was turned like a bank, with, on the left size, and entrance to Dance Lounge/Ollivanders. The Dance Contest inscription was near the tellers office. The DJ3K was inside a stand. Dance Lounge/The Ollivanders The dance louge was an office with a lot of wands. The "Wand Choices Wizard Catalog" was located there. Stuffed in the wands, Astro Barrier, Thin Ice and Bits & Bolts were. Gift Shop/Madam Malkin's Robes The Gift was a building medieval styled with many clothes. The "Penguin Style", "Book of Secrets" and the "Robes for all the Occasion" catalogues were located. Docks/King's Cross Station The Boat was turned into a Train and the tubes appears in the Carts. A giant train was located there, this train would get you to Ski Village/Hogwarts Door. You would pass the 1 3/4 station. The beach was inacessible by the docks blocked by a giant wall. Beach/Courtyard. The Beach turned into a Courtyard. There was a tower inside there. There was also a free item: The Wizard Black Hat. The Beach was only acessable by map or walking in the Ski Village/Hogwarts Door Lighthouse/Dumbledore's Office The lighthouse was totaly fantastic. It turned into an giant crazy office. There were many drawings and books. The thinkneer was also in there. Beacon/Astronomy Tower The Beacon was a broken tower, the light was replaced with a plant of solar sistem. The Jet Pack pad was replaced with the Aparatation Pad, that leads to Jet Pack Adventure Ski Village/Hogwarts Door There was a Very Giant castle with a big door replacing the Ski Lodge/Hogwarts. The Ski Hill/Dark Halley was looked-like a rock entrance to a village and the Sport Shop/Weasley Wizard Wheezies was orange and funny. The Everyday Phoning Facility was normal. Sport Shop/ Weasley Wizard Wheezes The Sport Shop was orange and with fireworks and funny jokes and itens. The Snow and Sports was transfered to The Stadium/Quiddish Stadium and replaced by "Weasley Catalog". Ski Lodge/Main Room There was 4 tables taking place all the room. There was also a table for all the teachers. There were banners with the Hogwarts Crests on it. In a door beside the professor's table were the entrance to the Lodge Attic/The Thropy Room. Clicking in a fish on the table, you play Ice Fishing. There was also a door that lefts you to the Corridor The Corridor There were many doors that lefts you to Griffindor Main Room, Classroom, Divination Tower, Requirement Room and a message "The Chamber of Secrets was open" Griffindor Main Room It was exactly like the book and film's one. Free Item: Griffindor Branch Classroom Was a party room that you can bought some spells. Divination Tower A strange classroom that there are many cristal balls. There are also many cups. The Requirement Room There were three versions of the Requirement Room. If you went to the light buttom and say something that starts "I wanna". *'I Wanna' somewhere to hide myself, I Wanna teach magic or I Wanna learn magic '-->' The room turns into an arena with Dark Eaters Statues. *'I Wanna' somewhere to hide myself, I Wanna save my friends or I Wanna save my friends '-->' The room turns into a broomstick wardrobe and many beds. *'I Wanna' somewhere to hide something''' '-->' the room starts to be lotted and stuffed with many things''' Lodge Attic/Thropy Room There were many thropies and a big thropy: To Harry Potter and Ron Weasley: Colaborators of School. There were a free item, the Hogwarts Branch Everyday Phoning Facility/Ministry of Magic The room was normal, but there was a red phone cabin on the size of the grey phone. Clicking on the cabin, the room goes underground and appears the decoration of the Ministry of Magic. The test only can be made clicking on the Gray Phone, without going underground. Ski Hill/Dark Village There was a hill, only a village with all the buildings closed. Only one opened, the Borgin & Burkes. Three tubes are there, leading to the end of the hill. Borgin & Burkes It was scaring with many puffle statues, and a strange closet that teleport you to Requiriment Room. Snow Forts/Hogwarts Area It was without snow. The front leads to the Stadium/Quiddish Stadium, the nothweast leads to the Mine Shack/Hagrid's Pumpkin Path. The east to the Town/Diagon Halley and the the west, to the Plaza/Hogsmeade. The Tower Clock was the Clock of Hogwarts. The Stadium/Quiddish Stadium The stadium was with grass and high posts of Griffindor, Slynderin, HufflePuffle and Ravenclaw. One post was for teachers and the Minister. The Snow and Sports Catalog was of Quiddish. Plaza/Hogsmeade The Pet Shop/Honeydukes was costumized as "Honeydukes" and the stand has many candies. The Stage/The Hogsmeade Stage was normal, exept of a giant outdoor "Hogsmeade Stage" and it was grey. The Pizza Parlor/Three Broomsticks was customized as the Three Broomsticks Pet Shop/HoneyDukes The Puffle adoption was on the east, but the puffles were in a sofa instead of the hut. The Puffle Launch Cannon was replaced as a Puffle In a Broomstick and Rollerscape was in the KnightBus Form that was crashed on the wall. The Puffle Rondup door was brown and there were many Candies. Pizza Parlor/The Three Broomsticks The Pizza Parlor was like a medieval restaurant. The Tables were highest and the Pizzatron 3000 was in a door "To the Kitchen". A head of a Boar was in the east. Forest/The Dark Forest There was halloween liking. There were also a street in the woods to the Mine Shack/Hagrid's Pumpkin Path and to the Cove/Hogwarts Docks Cove/Hogwarts Docks A giant building replaces the cove, and there were many boats. One of them leads to The Iceberg/Rock Island. The Cathin' Waves were in a hut called "To the Sea" Iceberg/Rock Island The Iceberg turned into a giant rock. The Boat leads to the Cove/Hogwarts Dock. Many penguins dressed as Inferi live here. The Acquagrabber was on the east. Drinking the poison until the end, you'll find The Medallion Mine Shak/Hagrid's Pumpkin Path The Mine/Hagrid's Hut was turned into Hagrid's Hut and the Community Garden into a Pumpkin Path. The Recycling Plant/Herbology Stuff was with enormous plants. Recycling Plant/Herbology Stuff Was full of plants and the recyclatron wasn't working, beacuse was full of earth and plants. Trowing a Snowball, you'll trow a Instantanly plant. The Mine/Hagrid's Hut The Mine was like Hagrid's House.There was a passage to The Mine Cave/The Golden Path and over the carpet, to the Slyndrin Common House. The Mine Cave/Golden Path There were many coins and trowing a snowball, you'll trow a coin. Hidden Lake/Secret Chamber There were a giant basilistick, that you can fight as the Hydra in Medieval Party. A statue appears and into it's mouth was "the Underground". The Cave/Slyndrin Common Room It was exactly like the book and film's one. Free Item: Slyndrin Branch The Boiler Room/Underground Potion Room There were many potions and caldrons. Many books and The Boiler was a Caldron in fire. Catalogs Robes For All The Occasions *'Sale': Clothes *'Where': Gift Shop/Madam Malkin's Robes *'Members Only?': Yes The Wand Choices Wizard *'Sale': Wands *'Where': Dance Lounge/Ollivanders *'Members Only': No Weasley Catalog *'Sale': Weasley Boxes *'Where': Sport Shop/Weasley Wizard Wheezes *'Members Only': Yes The Spell Book *'Sale': Spells *'Where': Classroom *'Members Only': Yes Puffle Wizard *'Sale': Puffle Hats *'Where': Pet Shop/HoneyDukes *'Members Only': No Gallery: Clothes File:People.jpg|Harry, Ron and Hermione people2.JPG|Dumbledore, Hagrid e Minerva Gallery diagoncp.JPG|Town "Diagon Alley" editar leaky.JPG|Coffee Shop "Leaky Caldron" bookroomfloreios.JPG|Book Room "Flourish and Borrows" Dancebank.jpg|Night Club "Gringotts"